Home Economics
by little talula
Summary: Ryo and Kari are partnered up to take care of a baby doll for home economics. Ryo also has a secret crush on Kari, and thinks this will give him the opportunity to see how things will work out. Will things go as plan, or fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

Home Economics

Summary: Ryo has a secret crush on Kari. When the two get partnered up for project, will Ryo find the chance to ask her out? Or will the two remain friends.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR CHARACTER. All belong to their rightful owners.

Chapter 1 assigned partners

Everyone was in class talking to each other waiting for the teacher. The girls say on one side of the room boys on the other. Kari Kamiya was with her three best friends, Yolei Inoue, Rika Nonaka, and Jeri Katou. The class knew what the assignment was about and today was the day they would get partners.

"So who do you guys want for a partner?" Jeri asked.

"Well Davis and TK have a crush on me, so I'll probably work with one of them." Kari said.

"I wouldn't mind partnering with Takato." Jeri said blushing.

"I would Like Ken, or TK." Yolei said.

"I don't care who I get as long it's not Kazu or Kenta. Can't stand them." Rika said.

"Rika they're our friends." Kari said. Rika crossed her arms and growled. On the other side of the room Davis Motomiya, Tk Takashi, Ken Ichijouji, Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Ryo Akiyama, Kazu Shioda and Kenta Kitagawa were having a similar conversation.

"I am not looking forward to this assignment." Davis said.

"It won't be that bad, at least we're working in pairs." Kazu said.

"Yeah but we're being paired with girls, we have to take care of a doll and pretend to be parents for a week." Davis said.

"Fine by me, the girl I'm partnered with can do all the babysitting." Kazu said leaning back in his chair tilting it on its back legs.

"That's a god idea." Davis said.

"Yeah I'm in." Kenta said.

"Can't do that you guys." TK said looking down at him computer.

"Why not?" Kazu asked.

"It's a partner assignment. If both partners share the work then you'll both fail the assignment." TK said.

"You're making that up." Kazu said not believing his friend.

"No I'm not. It's right online." TK said. Kazu peeked over TK's shoulder and reread the assignment from computer.

"Crud." Kazu said.

"Kazu stop leaning back in your chair. You're going to fall and kill yourself." TK said.

"Can't tell me what-" Kazu said as the chair leg slid on the floor causing him and the chair to fall.

"I told you." TK said chair made a crashing noise.

"Who do you guys want for a partner?" Henry asked.

"Don't know don't care." Kenta said.

"Same here." Ryo said. He looked over at Kari. Kari noticed this causing him to blush and quickly hide behind a textbook.

"I think I just caught Ryo staring at me." Kari told the girls.

"Again?" Yolei asked.

"What do you mean again?" Kari asked.

"He's been doing it for a while now. It's kind of weird." Yolei said.

"How come I haven't noticed until now?" Kari asked.

"Rika and I have been scaring him off." Yolei said.

"OK." Kari said.

"I think he has a crush on you." Jeri said. The girls thought about it for a minute.

"Nah." The girls said and started laughing. Kari couldn't help and wonder if what Jeri said was true. She turned around to see if Ryo was staring at her again. He was and she caught him. She smiled and waved to him. He smiled and waved back. Maybe he did like her. Maybe she liked him back.

"Don't think about it. I'm already trying to steal her from TK," Davis said to Ryo.

"She's not my girlfriend." TK shot back.

"Whatever." Davis murmured. Ryo decided to ignore that. The teacher walked into the room with a couple of students following her. Both were carrying in a large box. They placed the box on the table and left the room.

"Ok, class, you know what today is." The teacher said. The boys in the class moaned.

"Today we're pairing up with partners, where you and your partner will parent a baby for a week. Now when I call your names you and your parter will pick up a doll and a fake birth certificate and pick a seat to sit with your partners. Kazu." The teacher stopped and looked at the floor. Kazu was lying on the floor legs tangled in the chair from falling over.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"Get up off the floor." She said.

"Yes ma'am." He said and detangled himself from the chair. Everyone in the room stopped and watched him.

"Ok everyone grab your things and stand in a line in front of the room." The teacher said. The kids did as told.

"Before we begin, I just want you to know that there are more boys than girls in the class and we have an odd number. So this mean a group of three will be formed and it will be all boys." She said grabbing a clipboard with the students' names on it.

"I have already picked the teams, so let's begin." She said. She went down the list announcing the teams. One by one the students grabbed their supplies and picked a seat.

"Jeri Katou, you'll be paired with TK Takashi." The teacher announced. Jeri looked over at TK and smiled. She didn't mind working with him. He was a good kid and a good friend. TK didn't mind her either. Again, good girl, good student, they'll do fine with this project. The two met at the table and grabbed their supplies. Then they sat down at the back of the room.

"This should be fun." TK said.

"We'll do fine on this." Jeri said agreeing with TK.

"Kari Kamiya, you'll work with Ryo Akiyama" The teacher said. _No way._ Ryo thought to himself. He was working on a project with his crush on learning how to take care of babies. _Maybe if this goes well we might have our own family one day. Whoah Ryo getting a head of yourself, let's get through this project first._ He thought to himself. He looked over to see Kari next to him, with their supplies.

"I'll take the papers." He said quickly.

"Here." Kari said giving them to him. They took a seat next to TK and Jeri.

"Rika Nonaka and Kenta Kitagawa." The teacher said. Rika looked over and glared at Kenta. He gulped nervously.

"I hate this." Rika muttered to herself as she grabbed their things. She walked away and picked a seat by the window. Kenta quietly followed her, not wanting her to get angrier than she already was. The teacher went down the list a little further.

"Yolei Inoue and Ken Ichijouji." The teacher said.

"YES!" Yolei cheered loudly. Everyone looked at her.

"Come on." Ken said. He grabbed her by the wrist and the two took a seat in the front row. Henry was partnered up with a girl named Alice McCoy. They sat with Yolei and Ken. The teacher continued down the list until Davis, Kazu, and Takato were the last ones standing.

"Well since you three are the last ones, you're a team." The teacher said. A few kids started to giggle.

"Well since you three are a team, I am going to give you a challenge." The teacher said.

"Uh oh." Davis said nervously.

"Congratulation you have twins." The teacher said handing them two baby dolls. Everyone in the room started laughing.

"Aww man." The three boys said.

Author's notes:

~This is a story I came up with as a request from DarkCielo27, who really wanted a KariXRyo couple story.

~Kari and Ryo are an oddball couple that doesn't happen often and requires a crossover in the show.

~This is obviously a tamers and 02 crossover focusing on these groups of kids. The older digidestines might have make an a appearance here and there.

~This story is based off the assignment in child development or home economic classes where students bring home a fake baby ad learn how to take care of it.

~Davis, Takato and Kazu put together for the assignment was to make it funny.

~If you do not like Kari or Ryo or them as a couple, then I suggest you stop reading. This story will focus as them as a couple.

~Please no flames.

~Sorry if Ryo is acting a little oc I don't know how else to make him like Kari.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Last time: The kids are assigned partners for their project.

Summary: The kids begin their project.

The kids were given the rest of the class period to begin the assignment. Each group look at the doll and the assignments.

"I have a baby brother at home, so I know how to handle kids." Jeri spoke up.

"That's good, cause I don't have a clue." TK said. Kari and Ryo were listening in on the conversation.

"I know about babies too. I help my babysit for my neighbor. They have two kids, one is about and the other is about 3." Kari said.

"Well looks like we're in good hands." TK said to Ryo with a smile. Ryo nodded in agreement.

"Maybe the four of us should work together on the project." TK suggested.

"Is that allowed?" Ryo asked.

"Sure it is, we'll take care of our own babies, but we'll help each other out when we get stuck." TK explained.

"I like that idea." Kari said. Jeri nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settle we're a team." Kari said.

"Do we help out the others?" Jeri asked. They looked around at their other friends. Rika and Kenta were not speaking to each other. Their backs were turned towards each other, both with their arms crossed and angry looks on their faces. Henry and Alice both had their heads down as they were writing in a notebook. Ken and Yolei were doing the same thing. The trio on the other hand, looked confused.

"I think they'll be fine." Kari said.

"But what if they ask?" TK asked.

"We'll see." Kari said.

"Sounds like a plan." TK said.

"Guys we should probably fill out these forms first." Kari said.

"Right." The other three said. The group split up into their pairs. Kari and Ryo looked at the fake birth certificate they had to fill out for the doll.

"Question one, what gender is your baby." Ryo read aloud.

"Boy." Kari said. Ryo nodded in agreement.

"Birthday is today. Lucky us." Ryo said noticing the date was already given on the paper.

"Now what should he look like?" Kari asked.

"Not sure on that." Ryo said.

"We'll get to that later." Kari said.

"Personality." Ryo said.

"Definitely kind and gentle." Kari said.

"Like you." Ryo said.

"And what will he have of you?" Kari asked.

"Not sure." Ryo said.

"He's smart like you." Kari said.

"Sure." Ryo said.

"Name." Kari said.

"Ryo junior?" Ryo suggested.

"Seriously?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, for of." Ryo said blushing.

"We'll use it, if we can't think of any other." Kari said.

"Sure." Ryo said.

"We could name him Izzy." Kari said.

"Doesn't your brother have a friend named Izzy?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, he could be the god father." Kari said.

"Won't your brother be upset?" Ryo asked.

"True, but this is pretend you know that right?" Kari said.

"I know but still." Ryo said.

"Should we name the baby Tai?" Kari asked.

"Should we go with Izzy?" Ryo asked.

"Joe?" Kari said. "Tommy?" Ryo said.

"Sure let's go with that." Kari said. She wrote the name down on the paper.

"Now back to his looks." Ryo said.

"He could have your eyes." Ryo said. He looked at her and started staring into eyes.

"Ryo." Kari said snapping her fingers at him.

"Yeah?" he said shaking his head.

"Are you ok?" She asked. He nodded quickly.

"Ok." Kari said.

"What's next?" Ryo asked focusing on the project again.

"Hair." Kari said.

"He could have my hair." Ryo said.

"Brown and spiky." Kari said writing it down.

"It's not spiky." Ryo said. Kari handed him her mirror.

"I get my hair like that every morning." Ryo said looking at his reflection.

"Sure you do." Kari said sarcastically.

"It's true." Ryo whined.

"Ok what else do we need to fill out?" Kari asked.

"Not sure." Ryo said. The two looked at the papers in front of them. They also looked at the assignment that Kari pulled up on her computer.

"Next is the planning." Kari said.

"What if we took turns taking the baby home." Ryo suggested.

"When would we switch off?" Kari asked.

"Here in class or after school before we go home." Ryo said.

"We can't the doll needs to begin one place, we would have to lug the equipment back and forth everyday." Kari said.

"True." Kari said.

"What about the traveler's pack?" Ryo asked.

"Well I guess we could use that." Kari said.

"Then it's settled. I'll come over after school and help you set up." Ryo said.

"Sure. Then I'll help you with the traveler's kit, tomorrow." Kari said. Ryo nodded in agreement.

"Now how to work the baby." Kari said as she picked up the directions.

"Easy just turn it on and go." Ryo said pressing the on button on the baby's back.

"No Ryo wait." Kari said. He stopped and moved away from the button.

"Let's go through the steps first." She said. Ryo nodded.

"Just tell me what to do." Ryo said. The two went through the steps together.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Ryo said.

"Yeah it was." Kari said. The teacher came back around giving each group a baby carrier, and pack of clothes. The clothes were gender neutral.

"Guess we should dress the little one." Ryo said.

"Yep." Kari said. The two quickly changed the baby into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with the school logo on it.

"What do you think?" Kari asked.

"Not bad, missing one thing." Ryo said. He grabbed a beanie and placed it on the baby's head.

"There we go much better." Ryo said.

"Agreed." Kari said.

"Want me to take the baby first then we switch off at lunch?" Kari offered.

"Sure." Ryo said. The bell rang and class ended. Everyone grabbed their things and left the classroom. Lunch time came around quickly. Kari was in line grabbing her lunch. Ryo was already at the table. Kari noticed him and went right over to him. Ryo noticed her and scooted over to make room. Takato was the only other person at the table, talking with Ryo. He looked over and smiled at Kari who smiled back.

"See you got the baby." Takato said.

"Yeah I offered." Kari said. Kari noticed Takato was baby free.

"So who has the twins?" Kari asked.

"Davis, and Kazu each have a kid." Takato said.

"How did you get away with that?" Ryo asked.

"Uh rock paper scissor?" Takato said.

"And you won?" Kari asked.

"Yep." Takato said. Kari and Ryo exchanged glances.

"How do you think the others are doing?" Takato asked.

"We sat with Jeri and TK and they seemed to be fine with it." Kari said.

"So didn't Henry and that girl Alice." Ryo said.

"Alice, isn't she that foreign exchange student from France?" Takato asked.

"No that's Catherine though they're both blondes." Ryo said.

"Catherine is TK's cousin. He has a grandfather who lives in Paris." Kari informed the boys.

"OH, so then where's Alice from?" Ryo asked.

"Not sure, I've never really talked to her before." Takato said.

"Same here." Kari said. "So has your baby cried at all today?" Takato asked Kari.

"Nope, not yet." Kari said.

"Hopefully we can go through the rest of the day without him crying." Ryo said. Everyone else shortly arrived.

"TAKE THE STUPID BABY" Rika yelled at Kenta.

"This isn't going to be fun." Takato said. Kari and Ryo nodded in agreement. The three looked over at the entrance way of the cafeteria. Kenta was busy struggling with holding the baby and his lunch tray. Rika, with her own lunch tray and backpack was mad. The baby was asleep in the carrier.

"I've had to deal with its crying all morning now it's your turn." She said as they walked over to the table.

"I'm sitting outside." Rika said as Kenta took his seat next to Takato.

"I'll keep her company. Mind watching the baby?" Kari said. Ryo nodded in agreement. Kari picked up her tray and bag and followed Rika outside. Ryo looked over at the baby in its carrier left on the table.

"Haha you got the baby." Kenta said. Ryo glared at him.

"OK you two that's enough." Takato said. The two quickly stopped. The rest of the group shortly came to the table.

"Where's Rika and Kari?" Jeri asked noticing their absence at the table.

"Outside." Takato answered.

"What did you idiots do?" Yolei asked.

"We didn't do anything." Ryo protested.

"Yeah blame it on Kenta." Takato said. Yolei rolled her eyes.

"Come on we better go with the girls." Yolei told Jeri.

"Yeah." Jeri said. "Hey you want to join us?" Yolei asked the blonde girl next to Henry. The blonde girl was Alice. She was in all black and wore here hair in pigtails.

"Uh sure." Alice said. Yolei quickly smacked Kenta on the head before the girls went outside.

"Ow." Kenta said rubbing the spot where she hit him. The group met up again at the end of the day,

"So what's the plan after school today?" Ryo asked the other boys.

"How about we hang out at the park?" Kenta suggested.

"Hmm can't. I have to take care of the baby." Kazu said.

"Neither can I. Basketball." TK said.

"Same, soccer." Ken said.

"I'm busy too." Henry said.

"Me too." Ryo said.

"Why you?" Takato asked.

"I'm going over Kari's house. We're setting up for the project." Ryo answered.

"Boy you two are into this project." Kenta said.

"Yeah we're a good team." Ryo said. The boys looked at him.

"What?" Ryo asked.

"So is anyone free after school?" Kenta asked.

"I am." Henry said.

"Sweet let's go." Kenta said.

"Hey guys." Rika said as the four girls walked out of the school.

"Hey." Takato said.

"What's up?" Kari asked.

"Soccer practice." Takato said.

"Have fun." Jeri said.

"Thanks we will." Davis said as the three ran off to the locker room.

"What about the rest of you?" Jeri asked.

"Going to the park with Kenta." Henry said.

"Sounds like fun." Rika said.

"Want to join us?" Henry asked.

"Can't going to see a play with my grandmother." Rika said and walked away.

"What about the rest of you?" Henry asked.

"Ryo's helping me set up." Kari said.

"He told us about that." Kenta said.

"Sure I'll go." Yolei said.

"Yeah me too." Jeri said.

"Ready to go?" Ryo asked. Kari nodded.

"We'll see you guys later." Kari said.

"Have fun." Yolei said.

"We will." Kari said.

"You've been to my place before right?" Kari asked as they were walking towards her apartment.

"A few times." Ryo answered.

"Ok, good." Kari said.

"Will your brother be home?" Ryo asked.

"He should be." Kari said. Ryo nodded.

"And your parents?" He asked.

"Probably at least one of them." Kari answered. Ryo again nodded. The walked the rest of the way home in silence.

"Here we are." Kari said as they stopped in front of the building. They went up to her apartment.

"I'm home." Kari said entering the apartment. No answer.

"Looks like we're home alone." Kari said.

"Good." Ryo said dropping everything at his feet. Kari stood there and watch.

"You could have done that in my room." Kari said.

"Sorry." Ryo said and starting picking his things back up. He went to Kari's room and dumped his stuff on the floor. Kari followed him and did the same thing.

"How about something to eat." Kari suggested.

"Sure." Ryo said. He took the baby out of the carrier and followed Kari to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" Kari asked.

"Anything will be fine." Ryo said playing with the baby.

"How was he this afternoon?" Kari asked looking through the fridge.

"He cried a few times on me." Ryo said.

"He was fine with me this morning." Kari said.

"I know then again we just got it first period in the morning." Ryo said.

"Mrs. Saji did say that the babies are preprogrammed to go off whenever so who knows when he'll start crying again. How many times did he cry so far?" Kari said.

"Only once." Ryo said.

"Wow, that's good." Kari said.

"Hey I'm home." Tai said from the front door. Kari and Ryo looked at each other. Tai came into the kitchen and noticed the two were eating bagels.

"Hi Tai." Ryo said.

"Hey Ryo what's up?" Tai said.

"Just helping Kari taking care of a baby." Ryo answered. Tai just stared at them.

"Are you ok?" Kari asked her brother.

"Yeah." Tai answered.

"She means a baby doll. We're partnered up as parents for an assignment." Ryo said.

"Oh ok." Tai said.

"And no we did not pick each other as partners the teacher did." Ryo said reading his mind. Tai nodded. He walked away from the two. He went over to the living room and started watching tv.

"Shall we get started?" Kari asked.

"Yeah let's go." Ryo said.

"We'll be in my room." Kari told her brother.

"Have fun." Tai said.

"We will." Kari said.

"And keep the door open." Tai added.

"We will." Kari answered. The two went off to Kari's room.

"Where to begin?" Ryo asked.

"Not sure." Kari said. Ryo grabbed a binder out of his backpack and went through the notes.

"Well?" Kari asked. Ryo found the notes and started reading it.

"We need a crib, and charging station." Ryo said.

"Alright." Kari said.

"So which one should we do first?" Ryo asked.

"Let's start with crib." Kari said. Ryo pulled out the box to the parts of the small crib. They began building the crib. They quickly finished building it.

"There done." Kari said.

"Not bad." Ryo said.

"Is it supposed to be this small?" Kari asked looking at the doll sized crib. Ryo grabbed the measuring tape and measured it.

"Yep it's the right size." He said.

"It's so small." Kari said.

"True but remember we're taking care of a doll, not an actual baby." Ryo said.

"True." Kari said.

"Wah, wah." A cry came from the baby.

"I'll get it. You've dealt with it already." Kari said.

"You sure?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, just stay here and work on the charging station." Kari said.

"Ok." Ryo said. He grabbed the box to the charging station and started reading it. Kari left her room and went to the kitchen counter where the baby doll was left in its carrier. She went over and picked up the doll. She started rocking it to sleep. The baby quite down.

"Good you got it to quiet down." Tai said from the living room. Kari nodded.

"I'll take him to my room." Kari said.

"Good." Tai said. Kari ignored her brother and went back to her room.

"How is he?" Ryo asked.

"Fine, didn't like being left alone." Kari said.

"Oh." Ryo said.

"How's the charger?" Kari asked.

"Not bad, almost done." Ryo said. Kari looked over his shoulder.

"Not bad." She said.

"Thanks." Ryo said.

"Need a hand?" Kari asked.

"One more step, and I think I got it." Ryo said. He turned the charger on.

"Not bad." Ryo said watching it turn on.

"So how does it work?" Kari asked.

"No clue." Ryo said. Kari reached over and grabbed the manual. She began reading it.

"So it looks like it works like a phone charger." She said.

"So what gets charged?" Ryo asked. Kari continued reading.

"Looks like both the baby and the keys." She said.

"Ok." Ryo said. The baby gets charged at night but remember it can still go off when it wants to." Kari read aloud.

"Ok." Ryo said.

"Same with the keys. Charged at night and on so we can use them if needed." Kari said. Ryo nodded.

"I think that's it." Kari said.

"Ok good." Ryo said.

"How's the log going?" Kari asked.

"Good, I've already started." Ryo said. He handed Kari his notebook. Kari looked at it and began reading it.

"You know some of our teachers do not like this assignment." Ryo said.

"I bet." Kari said.

"I have detention this weekend because of it." Ryo said.

"Talk to Ms. Nami, I'm sure she can get you out of it." Kari said.

"No she won't." Ryo said.

"Why not?" Kari asked.

"She would have told me to pass it onto my partner." He said.

"Well you should have." She said.

"I know, but it was my time. Plus I couldn't find you." He said.

"Gym." Kari said.

"What?" Ryo asked.

"I was probably in gym when you were looking for me." Kari said.

"Oh." Ryo said.

"I'll give you a copy of my schedule so you'll know where I am." Kari said.

"I'll do the same thing too." Ryo said.

"Give me your schedule now and I can make copies of them." Kari said pulling hers out.

"Ok, here." Ryo said giving Kari his.

"Coming?" She asked.

"I'll wait here." Ryo said.

"Ok." Kari said. She got up and went to her father's study. Tai came into Kari's room looking for her.

"Where's Kari?" Tai asked Ryo.

"She went to make copies of our schedules." Ryo said.

"Ok." Tai said and left to follow his sister.

"Hey Kari." Tai said from the door of the study.

"Hey." She said as the was copying the schedule.

"Why are you copying schedules.?" Tai asked.

"So we know where to find each other if needed." Kari answered.

"For that parenting assignment." Tai said.

"Yep." Kari said.

"I remember doing that." Tai said.

"Who was your partner?" Kari asked.

"I don't remember." Tai said.

"Yeah well there are some teachers that don't like it." Kari said. Tai nodded.

"Why trying to do this so neither of us will get into trouble." Kari continued. Tai nodded.

"I remember some teachers do not like screaming babies in their classroom." Tai said. Kari nodded in agreement.

"Need help?" Tai asked.

"No thanks." Kari said.

"Let me know if you need anything." Tai said.

"Thanks Tai, I will." Kari said. The two heard the front door open.

"Sounds like mom or dad is home." Tai said.

"Kids, I'm home." Mrs. Kamiya said. Tai and Kari quickly left the study. Ryo had stayed in Kari's room.

"Hi mom." The two said.

"Hi kids. I see we have a visitor." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"It's Ryo, he's helping Kari with an assignment." Tai said.

"Maybe he'd like to stay for dinner." Mrs. Kamiya suggested.

"Sure, I'll ask him." Kari said. She went back to her room to see him on the floor doing homework.

"Hey, we're going to have dinner soon, would you like to stay?" Kari asked Ryo.

"Sure, why not." Ryo said. Kari nodded and left her room.

"Ryo said he'll stay." She told her mother.

"Alright, I'm making chicken and rice." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Might want to have him rethink of staying." Tai whispered. Kari nodded. She went back to her room. The two did homework until dinner was ready.

"Dinner time." Mrs. Kamiya called to everyone. Everyone came over to the table.

"Where's dad?" Tai asked.

"Staying late at work." Mrs. Kamiya answered. Tai nodded.

"Kay." Kari said.

"Lucky him." Tai said.

"Tai." Kari said.

"What?" he asked. Mrs. Kamiya started putting the food in front of everyone.

"What's this?" Kari asked.

"Still chicken and rice." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Yeah not sure it is." Tai commented. Kari kicked him from underneath the table.

"Ow." Tai said. Kari just stared back at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Thanks, I'm sure it's good." Ryo said.

"Thank you Ryo." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Careful." Kari said. warning him of the hot temperature of the food.

"Thanks." Ryo said. Everyone ate their meal quietly. When everyone was done, Ryo helped clean up, then decided to head home.

"I think he likes you." Tai said to Kari.

"Who Ryo?" Kari asked.

"Yeah him." Tai said.

"We're just friends." Kari said.

"I don't know about that. He might like you more than that." Tai said.

"No he doesn't." Kari said.

"If you say so." Tai said.

"We're just friends." Kari said.

"Whatever." Tai said and walked away. Kari sighed as the baby started crying.

Author's notes:

~Next chapter will be up soon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Last time: Kari and Ryo begin their assignment.

Summary: The kids make it to the halfway point of their assignment.

Two weeks had past since the kids started the project. Everyone was doing fine. Each group had worked though their own problems. TK and Jeri were doing find as well as Takato, Davis and Kazu. They managed to work out a system and get along. Ken and Yo lei were doing fine as well as Henry and Alice. Rika and Kenta were the only ones having a hard time getting along. Everyone was at school outside eating lunch. "So how's the project going?" TK asked the group. No one answered.

"Not good huh." TK said.

"Can we talk about something else TK?" Davis asked.

"Sure." TK answered.

"At least we're half way through this dumb assignment." Kazu said.

"Kazu." Everyone snapped at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Drop it." Everyone yelled at him. Kazu immediately stopped talking.

"Yeah soon this will be over with and everything will go back to normal." Takato said.

"I don't know about that Takato." Jeri said. Takato looked over at his friends. He noticed a few of the partnered couples have been getting closer together. "You don't think they're be dating eventually will they?" Takato asked Jerri. Jerri laughed.

"Takato nothing is going to change between us." Jeri said referring to the group.

"I know." Takato said. He looked back at his other friends.

"Alright Kenta your turn." Rika said. Kenta nodded and took the baby from Rika.

"Time to go." Kenta said.

"Where are you two going?" Takato asked.

"Class." Rika said.

"Why is Kenta taking the baby?" Jeri asked.

"Yeah I didn't see you with it all morning?" Takato said.

"We switch days." Kenta responded.

"But you didn't have it yesterday." Takato said.

"Then it's every other week." Kenta said.

"Right, Rika told me about that." Jeri said.

"But." Takato said.

"Drop it." Rika yelled at him.

"Sorry." Takato responded.

"We better get going too." Davis said to Takato. Kazu was standing next to him. Takato nodded and joined them. Davis was holding their doll.

"See you later Jeri." Takato said. Jeri waved before talking to the remaining girls.

"What's up with the rest of you?" She asked.

"Apparently back to class." Yolei said.

"Already?" Jeri asked.

"Yep." Alice said.

"Ok." Jeri said. She grabbed her bag and the doll and followed the others back inside. At the end of the day everyone had met in front of the school.

"So what's everyone up to this time?" Kari asked.

"Not much." Davis said.

"So pretty much the usual." Henry said. Everyone stopped and laughed.

"Well we got to go." Kari said referring to her and Ryo.

"Where are you two going?" Ken asked.

"My house." Ryo answered.

"Oh yeah you two setting the crib up at his house." Kazu said.

"Yep." Ryo answered.

"Good luck." Kenta said.

"Thanks" Ryo said.

"We better get going." Kari said. Ryo nodded.

"See you guys later." Rika said.

"See ya." Ryo said. The walked away from the group towards Ryo's house. The two walked to his apartment in silence. They reached his place to find his mother home.

"Hi mom." Ryo greeted.

"Hi Ryo, Kari. His mother said.

"Hi Mrs. Akiyama." Kari said.

"How are things Kari?" Mrs. Akiyama asked.

"Good." Kari answered.

"We'll be in my room doing homework." Ryo said.

"Door open." Mrs. Akiyama said.

"Let's go." Ryo said to Kari. He lead her down the hall to his room. The two went into his room. Kari looked around. She noticed the mess on the floor.

"Sorry about the mess." Ryo said.

"It's not that bad." Kari said.

"Oh, good then." Ryo said.

"Tai's room is worse." Kari said. Ryo laughed. Kari took at seat on the bed. Ryo walked over and joined her. Kari noticed a video game box on the night stand. "Digimon." She read.

"You have that game at your house right?" Ryo asked.

"Tai does, we play it all the time." Kari answered.

"Who do you guys play as?" Ryo asked.

"He's Agumon, I'm Gatomon. You?" Kari said.

"Cyberdramon." Ryo answered.

"Isn't he hard to control?" Kari asked.

"He is. It took me a while to learn how to." Ryo answered.

"Gatomon wasn't that bad." Kari said.

"Yeah she's at an easier level. I went for a challenge."Ryo said. "Of course you would. Tai was lazy and picked Agumon." Kari said.

"Agumon is the easiest rookie digimon to play." Ryo said.

"Yeah, I know." Kari said.

"Let's play a little." Ryo suggested.

"Sure, once we set up." Kari said.

"Right." Ryo said.

"Tai helped me with it last night." Kari said.

"Good. I set up an area for the project." Ryo said. Kari nodded.

"Play digimon with anyone?" Ryo asked as he cleared an area by his bed.

"No not really. Sometimes with Tai and his friends." Kari said.

"Who does he play with?" Ryo asked.

"Matt, Joe, Izzy, Sora, Mimi and TK." Kari said.

"TK is Matt's brother right?" Ryo asked. Kari nodded.

"Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken sometimes join us." Kari said.

"Cody?" Ryo asked.

"Yolei and TK's neighbor." Kari answered.

"Never met him." Ryo said.

"He's only eight but he's a good kid." Kari said.

"Hmm I'll have to meet him some time." Ryo said.

"You should. He's nice and well mannered." Kari said.

"Sounds like a good kid." Ryo said.

"What about you?" Kari asked.

"I play with Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta. We call ourselves tamers." Ryo answered.

"Tamers?" Kari asked.

"It was Takato's idea. What's your group called?" Ryo said.

"Digidestined. It was Tai's idea." Kari said.

"Not bad." Ryo said.

"Yours isn't so bad either." Kari said.

"You know when we play this will be the firs time a digidestine and a tamer played together." Ryo said. Kari nodded in agreement.

"This should be interesting." Ryo said. Kari nodded.

"And we're done." Kari said.

"Not bad." Ryo said.

"Quicker than last time." Kari said.

"Yep, but the first time we were figuring it out." Ryo said. Kari nodded.

"Ready to play?" Ryo asked. Kari nodded.

"Alright." Ryo said. Ryo grabbed the game from the table. He quickly set up the game and gave Kari a controller. The two logged into their accounts. Small avatars of them popped up on the screen. Kari was wearing a pink and white sleeveless shirt with pink fingerless gloves, yellow knee length shorts, white sneakers and white socks. Ryo had on a green shirt, khakis, boots and a pair of gloves.

"What digivice do you use?" Kari asked

"D-power. You?" Ryo answered.

"D-3." Kari answered.

"Ok who should we fight?" Ryo asked.

"Let's see." Kari said.

"How about the digimon emperor?" Ryo asked.

"Sure." Kari said. Ryo nodded and started the game. The two played the game for about an hour. They ended the game once they freed the captured digimon. "Who knew a kid enemy could be so smart." Kari said.

"Not me." Ryo said.

"It's getting late. I should probably go."Kari said.

"I'll walk you home." Ryo said.

"Ok." Kari said.

"Don't forget the baby." Kari said as she picked up her bag.

"I won't." Ryo said picked up the doll.

"Heading out?" Roy's mom asked. Kari nodded.

"Come again soon." Roy's mom said.

"You walking her home?" She asked her son.

"Yeah." Ryo answered.

"Be safe." She said.

"I will." Ryo answered.

"Come on let's go." He said to Kari. Kari nodded and followed him out the door.

"You know you din't have to walk me home." Kari said to Ryo.

"I know." Ryo said.

"So why?" Kari asked.

"I wanted to." Ryo answered.

"Thanks." Kari said.

"No problem." Roy said. The two walked the rest of the way in silence. The two made it to Kari's apartment building with no problem.

"Want me to walk you up?" Ryo asked.

"If you want." Kari said. Ryo nodded and the two went inside. They went to the elevator and up to Kari's floor.

"Here we are." Ryo said. Kari opened her purse and pulled out her keys.

"Thanks for walking me home." Kari said.

"Anytime." Ryo said.

"See you at school." Kari said.

"Yes." Ryo said. He leaned in to kiss Kari. The front door swung open and Tai poked his head out. He noticed the younger boy trying to kiss his sister.

"Kari good you're home." He said. The two did not hear him.

"KARI!" He yelled.

"What?" She answered.

"Mom wants you inside." Tai said. Kari rolled her eyes.

"Is he serious?" Roy asked.

"Not sure, but I better go." Kari said. Ryo nodded.

"See you at school." He said. Kari waved and walked past her brother. Tai watched her go inside.

"Hey, Akiyama." Tai called out to Ryo.

"Hi Tai." Roy said.

"What's up with you?" Tai asked.

"Just walking Kari home from my place." Ryo said. "Were you just trying to make a move on my sister?" Tai asked.

"Maybe." Roy answered.

"Well don't." Tai said.

"Sorry." Ryo said.

"Good." Tai said.

"See you around Tai." Ryo said.

"Later." Tai said. Ryo waved and left.

"What was that about?" Kari asked her brother.

"Stuff." Tai said.

"Like what?" Kari asked.

"Nothing." Tai said.

"Tai." Kari said not believing him.

"Fine guy stuff." Tai answered.

"Like what?" Kari asked.

"Do you like Ryo?" Tai asked.

"Yeah he's a good friend." Kari answered.

"No not like that." Tai responded.

"What do you mean? " Kari asked.

"Do you like like him?" Tai asked.

"Huh?" Kari asked.

"As a possible boyfriend." Tai answered.

"Well no, I don't think he sees me as his girlfriend. I don't know, he is a nice guy and fun to be with." Kari said.

"Would you go out with him if he asked?" Tai asked. Kari thought for a minute.

"Not sure." Kari said. "Never mind." Tai said.

"Tai." Kari said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Are you ok?" Kari asked. Tai didn't answer and went inside the apartment. Kari followed him not saying anything else. After a couple of more weeks, the project was finally due. Everyone was in class ready to turn in their babies and their project. Jeri and Tk were checking over their project to make sure everything was done correctly. TK was going over the report while Jeri was making sure they hand everything for the baby ready to hand in. Yolei and Ken, and Henry and Alice were doing the same thing. Takato, Davis and Kazu were at the point of not caring and just wanted to hand everything in. Kenta and Rika were also feeling the same way.

"Think we're all set?" Yolei asked Ken. Ken nodded.

"We better, I don't want to fail this." Yolei said.

"Don't worry we won't." Ken said. Yolei nodded.

"I think we're good." Jeri said to TK.

"I think so too." TK said.

"We did better than some groups." Jeri said. TK nodded in agreement.

"Others are doing fine like us." TK said. The two looked at the rest of their friends.

"Well we should be all set." Kari said to Ryo. Ryo only nodded.

"Ryo?" Kari asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Did my brother say anything to scare you?" Kari asked.

"Well he told me to watch myself around you." Ryo said. Kari rolled her eyes.

"Was because of the kiss?" Kari asked.

"How did you know about that?" Ryo asked.

"I was there, we almost kissed." Kari said.

"Oh right." Ryo said.

"We never talked about it did we?" Kari asked.

"No we didn't." Ryo answered.

"We can't ignore it forever." Kari said.

"I know." Ryo said.

"So what do we do?" She asked.

"Not sure." He said.

"What are you two talking about?" Rika asked from in front of them. She was now turned around facing them. Kenta was busy drawing in his notebook.

"So what's up?" Rika asked again.

"It's nothing Rika." Kari said.

"If you say so." Rika said and turned back around.

"We should talk about this at lunch." Ryo whispered to Kari.

"Sure." Kari answered. The two remained quiet the rest of the class period. Each group passed in their dolls and their projects at the end of class. At lunch, Kari and Ryo sat alone outside under a tree. The two were eating quietly.

"There you guys are." Tk said as the group walked up to them.

"Hey guys." Kari said.

"What's up?" Ryo asked.

"We were looking for the two of you." Yolei said.

"What's going on here?" Jeri asked.

"Nothing." The two answered quickly.

"We were just talking." Ryo said.

"About what?" Tk asked.

"Nothing." Kari answered.

"Ok?" Davis said.

"Doesn't look like it." Kenta said.

"Kenta." Ryo snapped.

"Sorry." Kenta said.

"I think we're done here." Kari said.

"I agree." Ryo said. The two got up from their spot under the tree. They walked back into the school together. The rest of the group glared at Kenta.

"What?" He asked.

"You're a pain." Rika said.

"Sorry." Kenta said. Rika rolled her eyes at him.

"What?" Kenta asked. Everyone ignored him and walked away. Inside Kari and Ryo were standing at Kari's locker. She was busy grabbing her books for her afternoon classes. The two were going to go to Ryo's locker next.

"Think the others know?" Kari asked.

"About what?" Ryo asked.

"Us?" Kari said.

"Oh right, probably not yet. But if we keep sneaking around like this eventually." Ryo said. Kari nodded in agreement.

"Let's go to your locker now." Kari said grabbing her last book and closing her locker. Ryo nodded. The two walked down a bit to his locker.

"Kari, Ryo." A voice called from down the hall. The two turned around to see Jeri calling them.

"Hey Jeri." Ryo said. The two noticed she was alone.

"Where are the other?" Kari asked.

"We split up to search for you guys." Jeri answered.

"Oh." Kari said.

"We just went to our lockers to get our things for the afternoon." Ryo answered.

"Ok." Jeri said. She turned around and walked away.

"What was that about?" Kari asked.

"I guess the others were worried about us." Ryo said. Kari nodded in agreement.

"We should get to class and continue this later." Ryo said.

"When?" Kari asked.

"After school?" Ryo asked.

"Sure." Kari said.

"Let's meet out front after school." Ryo said.

"Sure." Kari said.

"Great see you then." Ryo said.

"yeah see ya." Kari said. The went off their separate ways for class. At the end of the day, Kari met up with Ryo at the front of the school.

"Where to?" Ryo asked.

"How about my place." Kari said.

"Better not, your brother doesn't like me. How about mine." Ryo said.

"Better not, Tai won't like that either. The park?" Kari said.

"Sure." Ryo said.

"Great. Let's go." Kari said. The ran off not knowing their friends were behind them.

"What was that about?" Henry asked.

"I think we missed something." Kenta said.

"I think so too." Jeri said.

"Is it me or did this assignment get them closer together?" Henry asked.

"I don't see it." Yolei said.

"It's obvious." Ken said.

"Well they did have to spend a lot of time together." Kenta said.

"And Ryo does have a crush on her." Davis stated.

"He What?" The girls asked.

"DAVIS!" The boys yelled a him.

"What?" He asked.

"Since when?" Jeri asked.

"Well for a while now, I guess." Henry answered. Well that explains why he's always looking at her in class." Rika said.

"You noticed that?" Davis asked. The girls nodded.

"You girls wouldn't happen to know how Kari feels about him would you?" Kenta asked.

"No we don't." Yolei answered.

"Darn." TK said.

"That's too bad." Kazu said.

"Uh oh." Yolei said.

"What?" Davis asked.

"Nothing." Yolei answered.

"Oh come on Yolei tell us." Kenta said. Yolei shook her head.

"Follow me, if you want to know." She said.

"Why?" TK asked.

"You'll see." Yolei said. The group followed Yolei. They peaked around the corner of the building and noticed Kari and Ryo talking to each other out front.

"Why are we spying on them?" Ken asked. Yolei didn't respond. She focused her attention on her two friends.

"Look, they're just talking to each other." Kenta said.

"Though they do seem friendlier than before." Rika stated.

"See?" Yolei said.

"Come on let's leave them be." Davis said.

"Fine." Yolei sighed. The group asked away from their hiding spot.

"Think they saw us?" Roy asked.

"Don't think so. I don't see them anywhere." Kari said.

"They could have been hiding." Ryo said. Kari nodded in agreement. The two stood there for a minute.

"I should probably go." Ryo said. Kari nodded.

"See you around?" Kari said. Roy nodded. The two went off their separate ways.

Author's notes:

~ I think I'll end it here, unless I come up with something better.


End file.
